The subject matter disclosed herein relates to turbine systems, and more specifically, to trip manifold assemblies for the turbine systems.
Certain turbine systems may include overspeed protection systems (EOPS) that may be used to temporarily shut down the turbine system under certain operation conditions. The turbine and EOPS systems may use hydraulic systems to control and actuate the shutdown of the turbine systems. However, some EOPS systems may be subject to slow response times, contaminations that may become present within the hydraulic systems, and may be operational only within limited pressure ranges. It may be useful to provide systems to improve hydraulic EOPS systems.